


Missing Scene-Birthright

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e10 Birthright (Stargate), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Jack quizzes Teal'c about his off-world activities.
Relationships: Ishta/Teal'c (Stargate)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Missing Scene-Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had started one for this episode so I tracked it down and finished it.

While trying not to notice Teal'c bidding Ishta a more than fond farewell, Jack noticed that Neith was trying her best to corner Daniel. Unabashedly, Jack eavesdropped.

“No, that really isn't necessary...” Daniel was saying.

“It is necessary, Dr. Jackson. You were our guest, we assured you that no harm would come yet I invaded your privacy, threatened you with a weapon. I wronged you and for that I apologize.”

“You should accept,” the young girl spoke up, sending Daniel a shy smile. “Neith does not admit she is wrong often.”

Daniel nodded. “Very well, I accept your apology although I know you were very upset and worried about Nessa at the time.”

*

“Teal'c. Have a seat.” Jack waved him to the chair across the desk.

“You wished to speak to me?”

“You know, I've been over and over this mission report. Your's and Daniel's. And neither one of you mentioned Daniel being threatened with a staff weapon. In fact, I had to find it out by overhearing it in the damned gate room!” Jack slammed the file back down. “Where the hell were you while someone was pointing a weapon at one of your team members? Cause I'm pretty sure you were not on Daniel's six.”

Teal'c hung his head. “You are correct, O'Neill. I was not in the tent while Daniel Jackson slept...”

“He was asleep? With no one there on guard? And I'm guessing he didn't have a weapon close by. Dammit, Teal'c, what were you thinking?”

“Ishta had assured us of the safety of SG-1.”

“You didn't know Ishta! Hell, you didn't know any of those women. But you did know that not all of them were happy to see us there. You could not be certain of Daniel's safety but you were so eager to go off and get naked with Ishta that you ignored all safety protocol.”

“I did not believe...”

“You do realize what could have happened? You knew they had spies in at least one System Lord's court and they knew who we were. If any one of Ishta's gang had thought about how much more supplies they could buy with the bounty on Daniel's head, we might never have seen him again.”

Teal'c looked properly subdued. “It is as you say. I erred grievously on the planet. And I deserve whatever punishment you deem appropriate.”

“Dammit, Teal'c, I just put a reprimand in your folder less than a month ago. And now I'm gonna have to give you a second one. And you're suspended for two weeks. You stay on base and think about your actions.”

“I must apologize to Daniel Jackson.”

“Yes, you must.”

Teal'c strode purposefully for the door. “I hate being in charge,” Jack said to the empty room as he forwarded his report to General Hammond.


End file.
